The present invention concerns an emergency fuel for a vehicle, i.e. a fuel that can be used when a vehicle is low on fuel or runs out of fuel. The emergency fuel is safe to store until it is required in an emergency. The emergency fuel is capable of starting a cold engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,358 discloses an emergency fuel comprising mineral spirits having a flash point of at least 100xc2x0 F. and a boiling point of 320-400xc2x0 F. The mineral spirits may be a mineral spirit or a mixture of n-butanol and isomers of amyl alcohol, 1-pentanol, or a mixture of 0-100% mineral spirit with 0-100% of an oxygenated solvent. The preferred flash point is in the range of 104-110xc2x0 F. The emergency fuel is only capable of starting a warmed up motor. The ""358 patent states that if the motor is cold then a xe2x80x98starter fluidxe2x80x99, such as a butane spray in the carburetor, may help start the motor. In all of the examples, the emergency fuel failed to start a cold motor.
One goal of the present invention is to provide an emergency fuel that is capable of starting a cold motor. The invention also seeks to provide an emergency fuel that has a relatively high flash point (in excess of 140xc2x0 F.) and a relatively high distillation range (approaching 370xc2x0 F. to 400xc2x0 F.).
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided an emergency fuel for an internal combustion engine comprising a hydrocarbon solvent having a flash point of at least 100xc2x0 F. and a cold starting additive.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is also provided a method of starting a cold engine with an emergency fuel comprising a hydrocarbon solvent having a flash point of at least 100xc2x0 F., the method comprising the steps of adding a cold starting additive to the emergency fuel, and supplying the emergency fuel to (a cold engine (e.g. substantially at ambient temperature), and starting the engine.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is also provided use of a cold starting additive to starta cold engine with an emergency fuel comprising a hydrocarbon solvent having a flash point of at least 100xc2x0 F.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is also provided an additive system for an emergency fuel, the additive system comprising a cold starting additive.
The cold starting additive is preferably selected from the group consisting essentially of: peroxides, azo compounds, cyano compounds, cetane improvers, and combinations thereof.
The peroxide is preferably di-t-butyl peroxide. The cetane improver is preferably selected from nitrates, nitrites, and nitro and nitroso compounds. The cold starting additive is preferably a combination of at least two additives selected from the group consisting essentially of: peroxides, azo compounds, cyano compounds, and cetane improvers.
The cold starting additive is preferably present in an amount less than 5,000 ppm, more preferably less than 1,000 ppm, even more preferably less than 150 ppm, and most preferably between about 1 ppm and 125 ppm.
The hydrocarbon solvent preferably comprises:
(a) from about 65-75%, preferably about 70%, of paraffins, and from about 25-35%, preferably about 30%, of naphthenes;
(b) from about 75-85%, preferably about 80%, of paraffins, and from about 15-25%, preferably about 20%, of C7 or higher alcohols;
(c) an aromatic solvent (of conventional composition);
(d) a naphthalene-depleted aromatic solvent; or
(e) combinations of (a)-(d).